1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for reducing asphaltene and paraffin content in oil material, and more particularly, to methods for recuperating and improving production of heavy, medium and light crude oils by reducing asphaltene and paraffin content in crude oil and oil-containing tar sands; and schist and clay for recuperation of exposed oxidized oil; and tar petroleum, schist petroleum, and clay petroleum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a serious problem in the petroleum industry is the scarceness of light crude oils and the diminution of production of light, as well as, medium and heavy crude oils. In some cases, difficult process surface extractions are more expensive than the crude oil itself. Additionally, heavy crude oils, having high concentrations of asphaltene that contain metals such as vanadium, nickel, iron, cobalt and sulfur, make this problem more serious. The recuperation of these crude oils is more difficult and costly every day because of the inefficient extraction, transportation and commercialization efforts. In addition, their distillation and/or use as fuel are also difficult due to the high pollution produced by the contained metals and sulfur.
Prior art teaches methods of injecting vapor mixed with different solvents for recuperating crude oils. However, these methods are limited because the crude oil can only be managed when it cools or when there is adequate solvent evaporation.
In addition, Applicant's own prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,886 teaches a method for improving heavy crude oils by reducing the asphaltene content of crude oils and oil-containing tar sands. However, it differs from the present invention because Paris-Marcano teaches a process for reducing asphaltene content of crude oil and oil-containing materials to improve rheologidcal-properties of crude oils enhancing the water-extractabilities of Sulfur and metals contained in them. The process employs a cold cracking effect of a binary acid solution containing, preferably, hydrochloric acid and oleic acid. The process is particularly applicable to the exploitation of heavy and ultra-heavy oil deposits, to oil recovery from oil-containing tar sand, shale or clay and to the cleaning of oil tanks, garments and clogged oil-pipelines.
More specifically, Applicant's own prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,886 teaches that to prepare the cold cracking composition, the liquid fatty acid and light organic solvent and optional emulsifying agent and optional petroleum-derived high molecular weight compound are mixed, and then the inorganic acid is slowly added to the liquid fatty acid/light organic solvent mixture while stirring vigorously. The thus produced cold cracking composition is mixed with an asphaltene-containing oil material and the resulting mixture is vigorously stirred or otherwise agitated at a temperature between room temperature and 80 degree Celsius. Preferably, this stirring or vigorous agitation of the mixture of the cracking solution and the asphaltene-containing oil material is carried out for about 1 to 10 minutes.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.